


Бал-маскарад

by whisky_soda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на D.Gray-man Fest по заявке Тысячелетний Граф | Аллен Уолкер. Седьмой день бала-маскарада. Бесполезные маски, приглашение на вальс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бал-маскарад

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

Подсвечники еще долго и неприятно маятником катаются по полу, царапая мрамор. Граф наслаждается эффектом и ненавистью в глазах – освещения еще вполне достаточно, чтобы насладиться чужими эмоциями.  
\- Мне не нравится, когда гости уходят слишком рано, - Тысячелетний в человеческом облике улыбается, и разбросанную в гневном порыве посуду начинают убирать молчаливые слуги. – Тем более, когда гости пользуются Ковчегом – моим Ковчегом, - чтобы забрать у меня моего дорогого брата. Аллен Уолкер, не кажется ли тебе это верхом невоспитанности?  
\- И поэтому было затеяно все это? – слишком неприятные воспоминания, Аллена передергивает, он встряхивает головой, пытаясь откинуть с глаз челку, а заодно и сбросить навязчивые воспоминания о прошлом своем пребывании в Ковчеге. И Граф это понимает.  
\- А разве ты не рад приему? Я все постарался обставить так же, как было в вашем сражении с малышом Тикки. Сказать тебе таким образом спасибо – ты вернул его в Семью. Так что чуть-чуть ностальгии в знак благодарности и для хорошей обстановки переговоров – кажется, это вполне естественно. Не считаешь?  
\- Зачем я здесь? – Аллен зол, можно в этот момент попытаться еще раз окончательно свести счеты с Графом, окончательно уничтожить врага, только вот Тысячелетний пресекает все попытки нападения, удерживая экзорциста на том конце стола.  
\- Не хватает остальных, правда? – Граф задумчиво крутит маленькую домашнюю чашечку, так неуместную среди этого пиршества. – Впрочем, на это представление, на наш прекрасный бал, спектакль приглашены все. Все-таки у нас столько еще тем для разговоров, Аллен Уолкер. – Но обещаю: все будут при параде: в лучших костюмах и в масках, причитающихся каждому. Твои друзья тоже приглашены. Разве могут они пропустить это приглашение на вечный вальс?  
\- Зачем я здесь? – и слова учителя об эмоциях для сражения с Графом остаются далеко за барьером мысли о безопасности друзей.  
\- Сегодня Рождество. Быть может, я захотел поздравить с днем рождения тебя; быть может, я так сильно соскучился по брату, что решил испытать тебя – насколько долго продержишься, прежде чем он возьмет верх над тобой и вновь споет мне о своей верности; а, быть может, я решил тебе рассказать в этот библейский праздник вашего ложного бога старую историю сотворения мира; а, быть может, я хочу предложить тебе сделку. Какой вариант нравится больше, Аллен Уолкер?  
\- Тот, где Память Ноя навсегда покидает этот мир.  
Граф довольно смеется, откидывается назад и широко улыбается, шумно выдыхая:  
\- Ты все еще не вырос, экзорцист, ты все еще тот же наивный и глупый мальчишка. И это лишь сделает мою пьесу легче, мой седьмой день проще, не так интересно, - Тысячелетний растерянно пожимает плечами, - но это не имеет значения, когда цель будет достигнута.   
Аллен хмуро смотрит на полностью довольного жизнью врага – тот расслаблен, он небрежно опирается на одну руку, слегка поигрывая чашечкой, улыбается – и не знай Уолкер, кто перед ним, сказал бы, что так ласково и понимающе улыбаются старшие своим нерадивым младшим родственникам, так иногда улыбался Мана: подрастешь – поймешь, и ласковое поглаживание по голове. Аллен глубоко вздыхает – не важно, главное – безопасность остальных и задумка Графа.   
\- Впрочем, я видел уже достаточно. И пока все еще не могу определить, какая маска тебе подойдет лучше – с каким лицом тебя будут хоронить друзья, - Тысячелетний мрачен и внимателен, - с каким лицом ты пойдешь навстречу своему ложному Богу, Аллен Уолкер? Ты выбрал?   
\- Мой выбор – твоя смерть и жизнь остальных, все остальное меня не касается, - в зале тихо и почти темно, все-таки свечей осталось не так много, чтобы разглядеть взгляд Графа. А тот лишь слегка меняет позу, наклоняясь вперед и переходя на доверительный шепот:  
\- Просто там, за стенами этого Ковчега, - война. Ты не знаешь, но твои друзья гибнут один за другим в попытках спасти тебя. Ты не знаешь, но за этими стенами прошло шесть дней, сегодня седьмой. Ты не знаешь, но я разрушу весь твой мир, Аллен Уолкер, за эти шесть дней, подобно вашему ложному Богу, создавшего его за этот срок. А на восьмой придет время моего бесконечного царствия. А пока длится наш седьмой день, когда я отдаю тебе почести как вернувшему Тикки в Семью, как личности, хранящей в себе моего дорогого брата, ответь лишь на один вопрос: почему тогда, на могиле Маны Уолкера, я не убил тебя…


End file.
